The Brief Story of Rue
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: This is a dedication to the one who nearly destroyed the one she loved, yet in the end was the one who saved him from himself. Dearest Rue, this story is yours. On another note: Happy 10th Anniversary, Princess Tutu! Sorry I'm late! ;


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, or any of the story's characters. I do own a character with one of their names, but that is another matter entirely.**

* * *

This is a dedication to the one who nearly destroyed the one she loved, yet in the end was the one who saved him from himself. Dearest Rue, this story is yours.

* * *

**The Brief Story of Rue**

I was so young when I first saw him...he shone like a brilliant light, making even the shadows brighter. As I was a moth, his light drew me in. His hands were kind, the kindest I'd ever known. His eyes did not hate me; he did not threaten me. He protected me when I, a defenceless child, was in mortal danger.

However, though I was too young to realize it at first, his eyes could not truly see me. His light entranced me, I could not look away, yet he would not look at me. I fell in love with him, but he felt nothing for me. I tried to impress him, but he would always look away.

Without him, everything was dark. I saw nothing; felt nothing but fear, hatred, and sorrow. All other eyes looked upon me with scorn, but as long as I had my light, I had nothing to fear. Nothing to fear...nothing...except the fear of loosing my light. I did all I could to stay by his side, I convinced him to allow me near. It was not hard; he did not resist. Though his eyes still did not see me, he saw no one else either. I was happy, even if he didn't love me, even if the words he spoke where lies...if he ever vanished, my life would be meaningless.

When another light appeared before him, and he saw her, it shattered everything I'd strived for before my eyes. He wanted her, not me. I couldn't allow it! I was about to lose everything! If he left me...if I lost him...NO!

I called upon the darkness, let the darkness use me. The darkness would trap him, and bring him back to me. I didn't care what I had to do, he would be mine. That look he gave only to her should only be given to me!

It was a challenge, the girl of light was strong, but I would be stronger. She was a fool, she thought I would be friends with her, even though she was stealing my light from me. Someone like me doesn't need friends, I only need my light. She ruined my peaceful happiness, and so I would make sure that she vanished forever. I followed the wisdom of the darkness, and drew her and my light into a trap that no one could escape from.

She was going to vanish, my plan was perfect. Without her, my light would not know love, but he would never stray from me again. She tried to fight it, she held her ground. She would not defeat me, I was better in every way.

That was when my light rose up, and went to her despite the fact he should have not been able to. I had trapped him, yet he left me anyway...why...why? Was I, a child of darkness, not good enough for him?

It did not matter. Because he had gone to her, the darkness I had planted in his heart would quickly spread, and he would soon be as tainted as I. He would become mine, it was our fate. He would love me, and me alone.

He began to turn his back on her, and look at me. His eyes were cruel, and his hands were purposely unkind, but he would soon be mine, and mine alone. He told me I was worthless, but he did not leave me. I felt lonely, it was painful, but I would wait for him. I didn't care what he did, as long as he would love me, and not her. Even as the darkness surrounded his light, eclipsing the brilliance that had first drawn me to him, he was still everything to me, and I would give everything for him.

The darkness grew impatient, and it's words opened my eyes. Something was not right. My light was not going to love me, he was turning away from the other light, but he was going to pass me by and let the darkness completely consume him. Where had I gone wrong? I looked around me, and it all became clear. The darkness had deceived me.

The other light appeared before me, and I just knew she would mock me for the fool I was. I let her speak, but all she spoke of was a way to save my light from the darkness. Her plan was nearly impossible. I was so afraid it would fail, but she managed to convince me to trust her. In my heart I prayed for a miracle; this was my light's last chance.

The darkness rose from the depths, freed purposely by the other light, and I watched helplessly as my light went to it. The other light tried to stop him but failed, and he was beyond my reach already...no...I'd loved him all this time, ever since the begining...I loved him...no matter what, I loved him...if only the darkness would take me instead! Don't take my light! Don't hurt my love! Take me instead!

As I screamed, my light heard me, and he stopped in his tracks. The darkness had heard me as well, and so it took me away, and dragged me down into the deepest depths of sorrow and despair. Here I would rot away, my end would come for me, slowly and painfully. I deserved no less...

My name? Had someone...no, surely I was imagining it...that voice...the voice of my love calling my name. Light, so bright it burned all shadows away, appeared before me. My light, my love, he stood before me and took my hand. He led us out of the darkness, leaving only light in our wake. The darkness was soon gone, as if it had never existed.

My love turned to me, and told me that he chose me. Me, the child of darkness, who had nearly destroyed him. He would love me; love me more than anyone else. He was mine, and I was his. My heart was light and free for the first time in my life. His brilliance engulfed me, and I was reborn anew. The chance to make things right was within my grasp, to change for the better, now and for always.

To the other light, who had given so much, and lost so much, yet continued to smile at me, I offered my gratitude. No longer did I deny my affection for her as I embraced her. She was a true friend; jealousy had blinded me so that I had refused to realize it until that moment. Someday, I would find a way to repay her for her selflessness...without fail.

I now shared the greatest happiness, and I would cherish it forever.

_The End...and The Beginning._

* * *

**Author's Note To Readers:** I dedicate this small offering as my late present for the 10th Anniversary of Princess Tutu. Way to go Princess Tutu! ^-^


End file.
